


Through the Walls

by ashes_ofeden



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Eavesdropping, Fluff, Haru is a cutie, Haruka is a hermit, M/M, Makoto is the mom friend, Mario Kart causes civil wars, Nagisa being Nagisa, Oneshot, Rin is a cutie, Smut, Top Nanase Haruka, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, college-esque AU, creepy neighbor Haru, i did a thing, idk man, its all eavesdropping, my fingers slipped?, obsessed haru, voyeurism?, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_ofeden/pseuds/ashes_ofeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka liked listening to his neighbor and his boyfriend through the thin walls of their apartment complex.</p><p>It may be creepy and could be classified as stalkerish, but it was a fact. Haruka enjoyed this activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thingI came up with at 3am one day?Then I just kept on writing and posted and am trying not to think about?But Idk I like it? So I'm hoping y'all do too? I'm not sure what I'm doing??
> 
> Thanks for reading I guess

Haruka liked listening to his neighbor and his boyfriend through the thin walls of their apartment complex.

It may be creepy and could be classified as stalkerish, but it was a fact. Haruka enjoyed this activity.

On the first night of Haru's move into his new apartment, he fell asleep, exhausted, on the couch in front of his TV.

When he woke up at around 3:17 am to take a dump, he heard the sound of soft voices and little muffled bursts of laughter through the walls. Normally Haru would bang on the walls for them to shut up and leave him to shit in peace, but something about the voices calmed the urge. No, it wasn't the voices. It was the happiness, the warmth and comfort he heard in the voices. The two guys (Haru assumed, as their voices were deep) shared something special that made him want to throw up. In a good way.

And so Haru smiled instead, right there on the toilet, and listened.

>><<

On the second night in his new apartment, Haru was on the couch with Makoto, complaining about all the college work he had. During a brief lull in the conversation, Haru heard muffled squeals and laughter coming from the apartment next door.

Makoto raised his eyebrows curiously as a male voice cried out. "Stop! This is-this is betrayal!" The other guy chuckled as the first voice squealed again. "I-it t-ick-les s-stop sto-p stop!"

Haru snorted, shaking his head as Makoto looked at him and smiled. "Cute neighbors."

>><<

On the fourth evening, Haru was on the phone with Nagisa, listening to his random babbling about something or other, when he heard yelling through the walls.

"You little bitch!" One of them yelled. It was the guy who was being tickled that day, the one with the slightly higher-pitched voice than the other one. Haru had concluded that he was the neighbor, and the other was his boyfriend who only visited a lot.

There was the sound of things knocking into other things roughly, and Haru raised his eyebrows, muttering out a quick "Call you back later" to Nagisa as he hung up.

"Asshole!" The boyfriend growled.

Haru walked slowly over to the wall of his living room, pressing his ear against it, his hand holding onto his phone tightly.

"I'll bash your face in, dick!" His neighbor yelled. Haru heard something hitting something hard, and quickly started dialing 911. This sounded serious.

Just as he was about to press 'call', Haru heard a loud cheer. "YES! Koopa Troopa wins again!" His neighbor yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever jerk. We all know Luigi is the real champion though." The low voice of the boyfriend grumbled.

"Pfft, in your dreams. Koopa Troopa all the way."

"I let you win."

"You did not, craphole."

"Did too."

Haru heard the distinct sound of skin slapping skin. He concluded that his neighbor had hit his boyfriend playfully. He slowly put down his phone, shaking his head with a soft smile as he headed back to the couch, letting the two lovers play Mario Kart in peace.

This incident occurred quite a few times after that too, and Haru concluded that the two were very aggressive Mario Kart players, and were both very, very competitive.

>><<

Haru found himself listening to them compete over the last Reese's cup only the next morning.

On the sixth day, he heard them play _rock, paper, scissors_ over who takes out the trash.

By the second week, Haru had listened to his neighbor beat his boyfriend in Wii Tennis at least 20 times.

Haru snorted at their antics every time. He was starting to feel familiar with the couple, even if he never actually saw them yet.

Haru had taken residence on his living room couch. After studying his apartment layout and comparing it to others in the complex, he concluded that his living room was next door to his neighbor's bedroom.

That might sound wrong, but Haru didn't mean it like that. He blushed as he thought about it. His neighbor's bedroom was where Haru heard the most action, that was all...

Haru's flush deepened as he thought that last sentence, and slapped his head.

That night, almost four whole weeks into Haru's life at the apartment complex, the two guys were having a sleepover, and he heard them laughing in the bed, the old springs creaking as (Haru assumed) his neighbor tickled the boyfriend.

Haru felt a little smile grow on his face as he listened. It was weird, how close he felt to them when, as far as the two were aware, he didn't exist.

A few hours later-almost midnight, Haru learned as he tiredly glanced at his alarm clock- and both Haru and the couple were getting set to sleep.

"Goodnight, Sousuke. I love you," Haru heard the neighbor say. His words sounded slurred with sleep, and muffled through the wall, but Haru made out the name clearly.

Haru heard a loud _mwah_ sound (the boyfriend had just planted a wet, sloppy kiss on the side of the neighbor's head) and a shriek before Sousuke replied.

"I love you too, Rin." He said, starting to yawn. "'Night."

Haru hummed, turning over in the sofa to face the ceiling. So that's his name. It fit him, though Haru didn't know how exactly he came to that conclusion.

He was glad, however, that his neighbor had a girly-sounding name too.

" _Rin_." He tried out the name on his tongue. "Goodnight, Sousuke. Goodnight, Rin." Haru whispered.

He received no reply, of course. Haru strained his ears a bit, and caught the sound of soft snores. Rolling his eyes fondly, he finally let his eyes droop closed.

>><<

Over the next few months, neighbor-listening became an everyday activity. A hobby, perhaps. It even became Haru's excuse for not going out with Makoto, Nagisa and Rei when he didn't really feel like it.

"I can't make it on Friday, guys," Haru said. "My neighbor and his boyfriend are having a Harry Potter marathon. They get up to all sorts of stuff when they're all hyper up on sugar, I wouldn't wanna miss that."

Almost in unison, the three friends groaned.

"You're welcome to join me, if you want. Trust me, they're great entertainment."

Makoto sighed. "Haruka-"

"I told you not to call me that."

He sighed again. " _Haru_ , we think you're becoming obsessed with this neighbor of yours."

"Yeah," Nagisa chimed in. "We don't think it's healthy to keep this up, Haru."

"But-" Haru tried to protest.

"Look, this is just our opinion." Rei added. "You're free to do whatever you want, of course, but we're starting to feel...left out, I believe."

"Left out? I invited you to listen to them play Mario Kart the other day! You missed a lot, by the way. Sousuke finally beat Rin, and Rin smushed ice cream in his face!" Haru rambled. "Ah, you should've heard him screech."

Nagisa and Rei exchanged a look.

Makoto shook his head fondly. "I swear, you sound like you're the one dating them."

Haru spluttered. "No I don't! I just find them amusing, that's all-"

The three friends laughed.

Haru found himself looking forward to the days when he knew Sousuke would be visiting, and rushed through his college work and part time job at the local swim club just to get home and back to his living room couch. Maybe he should've been a bit uneasy with the fact that he knew the couple's plans so well.

>><<

On Haru's 168th day in his new apartment, not that he was keeping track or anything, something went missing.

Or more like, someone.

As Haru learned a week or so before, through lots of yells and cheers, Rin was traveling to Australia for a little while, going with Sousuke as he applied for jobs there. From what Haru heard, Rin had people there who were like family to him that the two could stay with, and "-they won't mind us, so we could stay for as long as we want! It'll be awesome!"

Haruka was not happy about that. Not at all.

Of course, the couple's traveling plans didn't fully set into Haru's brain until the second day they were gone. Before then, his mind was making up excuses as to why he didn't hear the two bickering like an old married couple.

Haru moped, though he tried not to make anyone notice.

Makoto noticed.

Nagisa noticed.

Rei noticed.

They all gave him hopeless looks during their morning meetups for coffee before classes. Haru was too busy swirling his straw in his cup to notice.

His coffee was brown. Dull. Unamused.

Reminded him of his current state, Haru noticed, looking down at his light brown sweater. He sighed.

Haru heard his sigh echo three times, and looked up. That's when he noticed the looks.

"What?" He questioned. "Is there something on my face?"

Cue three eye-rolls.

Haru didn't really care. After college each day, he came back to his apartment, made himself some mackerel, and sat crosslegged on his living room couch. Waiting.

>><<

For a whole month, give or take, he waited for hours, fighting his drooping eyelids, until he either unwillingly passed into unconsciousness or noticed the sun. Both resulted in dark smudges under his eyes.

But finally, finally, Haru came back, tiredly swinging his book bag behind him, to hear a voice chattering away. Rin's voice. Oh, how he missed that voice.

Haru smiled wide, eyebrows shooting up underneath his fringe, and waited a few seconds to hear Sousuke's voice too. He was confused when he didn't hear it, but figured then that Rin was on the phone. He didn't really mind. He was happy enough just hearing one of their voices, at least.

"I missed you too, Aii." Rin laughed softly.

Aiichiro Nitori. Haru knew that name. He was Rin's best friend, after Sousuke of course. Haru had heard him through the walls a few times, and some other friend called...Momo something?

Anyway, Haru listened to Rin's end of the conversation, smiling idiotically. When Rin hung up the phone with a "love ya, kid", Haru pushed away a pang of envy.

He envied Nitori and the Momo kid for their friends. Haru wanted to be friends with Sousuke and Rin too. He felt like they were already friends, after all his time listening to them, but he couldn't help but feel maybe it was mostly one-sided. He wanted a real friendship.

But, he was just the creepy, lonely weirdo living on the other side of the thin walls, where you would occasionally catch a whiff of sizzling mackerel and pining idiot.

>><<

Something in Sousuke and Rin's relationship had changed, after Australia. That was obvious enough to Haru in the first night having them back, when Sousuke could be heard bursting into the next door apartment.

Rin's sarcastic greeting was drowned out with a " _whoomf!_ " sound, and then there was silence. Haru strained his ears, and could hear the usual kissing sounds. They were making out then.

It didn't stop at that, though. Soon the two were pushing each other onto Rin's bed, the creaks of the springs letting Haru know exactly what was happening. Haru heard the sound of zippers being slid, and raised his eyebrows. Oh.

"Wait, wait, we don't usually do this here," Rin protested, voice hushed and hoarse. "Thin walls, remember?"

"I can't wait anymore, we haven't been able to do a damn thing for a month," Sousuke pleaded. "Please?"

Another creak and more sounds told Haru they were making out again. He faintly made out Rin's voice, whispering out an "ahhh-okay", before the movements started becoming more erratic.

A part of Haru's mind told him to _go away do something else this is crossing a line oh man this is so weird don't do this oh God._

Another part wanted to stay there and listen. Haru hesitated. Maybe this was too far...

Haru's legs made the choice for him, laying him back on the couch and spreading, trying to make room for Haru's little buddy. His jeans were starting to get uncomfortable. _He was actually turned on by this oh Jesus_.

Haru took a deep breath, closing his eyes, before unzipping his pants. He banished all thoughts from his mind, and tuned back into the events happening on the other side of his wall.

What he heard made him violently thrust his hand into his boxers, letting out a strangled sound as he grabbed himself.

" _Please, please, Sousuke, please, I-I'm ready please-_ "

Rin sounded like a mess. He was moaning and whimpering, pleading, and the springs in his mattress were creaking repeatedly. Sousuke growled.

Haru heard something get thrown (a bottle of lube) and the unmistakable snap of latex. A condom being rolled on. Oh.

All of a sudden, Rin let out a little scream, then a more muffled one, and Sousuke hissed. Haru's breath hitched. _Oh God oh God oh God this is real oh God-_

Nothing happened for a few minutes, and Haru set a slow pace with his hand, hips occasionally bucking into his hand. Then, the creaking started up again, and - _sweet baby Jesus_ \- the sound that came out of Rin's mouth right then should be illegal.

Haru muffled a moan, bringing his fist up to his mouth and stuffing it as he almost came, stopping himself short with fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing. It was barely a few minutes into the ordeal, but Haru was already so turned on.

Frankly, he wasn't as surprised as he probably should've been by how turned on he was. If he was being honest, he had always thought Rin's voice was hot -as hot as voices could be, anyway- and this was just more material to add to his time alone with his right hand. Satisfying, A+ material, of course.

Haru heard Sousuke muttering faintly to Rin, calming him down as he set a rhythm, but his voice also sounded breathless and strangled. Haru quickened his pace slightly.

Soon Sousuke was thrusting roughly, the sound of skin slapping against skin audible along with Rin's muffled cries. Even Sousuke, quiet, controlled Sousuke, let out a few groans every now and then.

The real breaking point came when Haru heard them moving around. They were changing positions and oh Lord, is Rin _riding_ Sousuke now?

It sure sounded like it, and Rin, voice growing more and more breathless by the second, let out a stream of unintelligible words, which Haru barely made out and didn't bother trying to understand. Rin was a blabbering, whining mess, and Haru's eyes were still closed and he was concentrating so hard on just imagining the man, imagining the beautiful, perfect man that would fit these magnificent little moans and pleased cries, imagining himself with that man, and Rin let out a high pitched cry and-

Haru came. He came so hard, biting his fist and thrashing around on the couch, hips bucking. He came in spurts, making a mess that he would have to clean up as soon as possible but he didn't even care and he didn't make a move to get up.

In the next apartment, Rin was letting out soft, satisfied sounds, and Haru stroked himself brokenly still, even though he was too sensitive and it hurt. Haru was satisfied. He was content. He was blissed out and his heart was racing and he wanted to do this again, again, again.

Haru's wish came true; for a long while after that, Sousuke and Rin were screwing like bunnies. Haru found himself falling even deeper into this strange obsession of his, and he barely even went out of his apartment anymore (apart from college and occasionally the nearest grocery store, of course). He was almost always in his dark living room, ears pricked and hands roaming.

Haru was always satisfied after every session. The two were loud, though they tried not to be, and active, and eager to try new things. Sometimes the couple would switch, and Sasuke would bottom, and Haru would get too excited from the constant stream of dirty talk that would escape Rin's mouth, and the hoarse sounds Sousuke would make, that he'd come before the interesting parts even happened. But Haru lived for the times when Sousuke would top, and Rin would bottom. The sounds Rin would make, the whines and ramblings and strangled screams, made Haru come twice, sometimes thrice, into his hand before the lovers were done.

It was heavenly. Haru quite liked the change in the two's relationship.

>><<

Before Haru knew it, it was Christmas time. Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and a few other friends came over on Christmas Eve night for the annual party Haru had at his house, arms loaded with presents and platters of food, only to find nowhere to place them.

"Hey Haru? Uh, where's your Christmas tree?" Nagisa asked, shifting the presents in his arms.

"It's over there." Haru pointed to the corner of the living room absently, too busy checking the cooking mackerel on the stove. It needed to be cooked to perfection.

Makoto snorted. "This is your tree?"

"Yes, Makoto." Honestly, Haru was too busy with his neighbors this year to bother with a tree.

Rei observed it. "It looks more like a decorated bush to m-"

"It's a tree!"

Everyone laughed, shrugging and placing their gifts under Haru's 'tree'. Pretty soon everyone was socializing, dancing to the music, looking through Haru's CD collection, or just talking, sitting on the couch. Haru eyed the couch, glad he remembered to thoroughly clean it and change the cushions before anyone arrived.

Haru poured himself a tall glass of wine (it was Christmas, he was celebrating) and stood leaning against the wall. As he observed the room and people around him, Haru's ears caught the distinct sound effects of a cartoon, and three different laughs. One was soft and deep; Sousuke's. Another was girlish and loud; Haru didn't know who that was. The third was loud and cheerful and genuine. Rin's laugh. Haru found himself smiling just listening to it.

"What?" Kisumi inquired, running a hand through his pink hair. "Is there something in my hair?"

"Huh?" Haru replied. He didn't particularly like the guy, but he was a very close friend of Makoto's, so he tolerated him. He made Makoto laugh.

"You were smiling at me. It's weird..."

"Was I?" Haru replied flatly, walking away.

As the night wore on, and everybody exchanged presents, Haru itched to be near the wall again. Near Rin and Sousuke. He barely payed attention to the new swim goggles he got, or the huge stuffed dolphin Makoto bought him, or any of his other presents, aside from a hasty thank you.

At one point, Haru managed to get away from the crowd of friends dancing and cheering to Avicii blaring through the speakers. He made his way to the wall, leaning against it and sighing.

"Your neighbor must be one hell of a partier, huh?" Haru heard suddenly. The cartoon sounds had faded by now, and the girl's voice rang clearly over the familiar lines of Elf sounding from the TV. Haru quirked an eyebrow. They were talking about him?

"I'm surprised. They've been quiet mostly since they moved in." Rin's voice answered. "Come to think of it, I never really saw them go out of the apartment..."

"Maybe they're some kind of hermit or something," Sousuke snorted.

"Don't be mean, Sousuke." The girl snapped. Haru agreed with her.

"Calm it, sis, he was just joking." Rin replied, yawning. Haru echoed the yawn, storing away the girl's voice for future reference. Rin's sister, huh... Haru's yawn was so loud he almost missed Rin's next sentence.

"I'd like to meet this new neighbor. Might be fun." Haru immediately snapped to attention.

"Excuse me," Sousuke interjected, teasing. "You have all the fun you need, right here."

"Oh get a room, you two!"

Haru snorted, pushing away from the wall to join the Christmas celebrations once more.

>><<

Two days later, Haru found a package at his door.

Haru observed it, fiddling with the brown wrapping paper. That was funny. He didn't remember ordering anything...

Haru decided to unwrap it, at least see what it is, and neatly undid the wrappings. Inside was a box, and as Haru slid the last of the paper away, a piece of paper fell out.

 _Hey there, Matsuoka!_  
_Remember me?_  
_It's been a while, huh?_  
_I just wanted to give you this Christmas present. Merry Christmas, by the way. I didn't really know whether you'd like it or not, and I couldn't ask Yamazaki or someone all the way from over here, so I'm mailing it and hoping for the best. I really hope it arrives on time, and not, like, on Easter. Also, I'm not really sure of your apartment number, so I hope it arrives okay._  
_Things are going great over here, I hope things over there are good too._ _Could you say hello to Gou for me?_  
_Merry Christmas again, and I hope to see you again soon._  
_Stay sharp,_  
_Seijuurou Mikoshiba_

Matsuoka. Rin Matsuoka. This was for Rin. Oh.

Haru quickly re-wrapped the package, glad he hadn't just torn off the paper, and stuck the card back inside. Then he placed it on his desk table in his bedroom.

>><<

The package seemed to haunt Haru for the next few days. He didn't see it much, sleeping on his couch and all, but when he needed a change of clothes, or went to use his bathroom, or did some college work on his desk, it was always there. Neat, brown, accusing.

There was a second note stuck on the package now, written in a hasty scribble.

 _This package belongs to you, I think. I found it at my door, but it's addressed to you. Sorry for opening it, I didn't mean to invade your privacy, I was just trying to see who it was for._  
_Merry late Christmas, by the way!_  
_Haruka Nanase (apartment 5B)_

Quick and to the point. Haru knew he needed to return it to Rin, and the note was preparation, but Haru just wasn't ready to face his neighbor. His neighbor that he spent most of his day listening in on and may even like. A lot.

But now, Haru was ready. He didn't need to see Rin. He could just...put it on his doorstep. And leave. Quietly.

Haru was startled out of his thoughts by a door slamming, and the sound of stomping feet. He frowned, confused. He opened his door, package in hand, and peeked out. No one was in the hallway, but the sound was obviously from Rin's apartment. Maybe it was Sousuke, though why he'd step so loud Haru didn't know.

Well, now was as good a time as any. If Rin had left then the apartment would be empty. Perfect. Haru stepped out of his apartment, the carpeted floor tickling his bare feet, and tip-toed to the white door labeled 5C. Haru placed the package on the floor, adjusting the note he had stuck on, and took a deep breath. He knocked twice.

"Coming!" came a tired voice from inside. Shit. Rin was still here. Shit shit _shit_. Haru almost tripped on his feet, turning back to his apartment.

 

 

 

Rin opened the door, frowning and looking around at the empty hallway. His sharp eyes only managed to get a glimpse of a bare foot, disappearing into apartment 5B. Rin's eyebrows rose, amused.

He looked down, and saw the brown package.

 

 

 

A few hours later, Haru heard a knock on his door, followed by two more in quick succession, loud and confident. He stepped out of his apartment, bare feet sinking into the carpet again. He looked around, confused, when he didn't see anyone. He stepped forward, and his foot pressed onto something on the ground, making it crumple.

A bright blue piece of paper lay on the ground, addressed to **HARUKA NANASE** in big block letters.

 _Hey, thanks for giving this back. Some other person might've taken it for themselves, I guess. So thanks._  
_Oh also, I'm glad to know your name, neighbor. You sound like you'd be a fun girl. Or guy? I shouldn't assume from your name, I always used to be mistaken for a girl in school (I'm a guy)._  
_Anyway, thanks again._  
_Rin Matsuoka (apartment 5C)_

Haru hadn't known it was possible, but Rin's handwriting was even messier than his. He smiled softly at the note, slipping it into his pocket. Rin thought he was fun... Haru's heart skipped.

>><<

A week later, Haru woke up to loud shouting. It was a Sunday, his day off college, and he did not appreciate being woken up before 2 pm.

Sighing, he sat up on the couch, running his fingers through his messy hair. Through his blurry eyes, he read the digital numbers under his television. 10:46 am.

Well, he wouldn't be able to sleep again, so trying was pointless. Haru stood, stretching, and walked to the kitchen, making himself some coffee. As he drank his first few sips, growing more awake, back on the couch, it registered in his mind that the shouting was coming from apartment 5C. Haru raised his eyebrows.

"It's just a fucking Christmas gift, Sousuke!"

"From _him_! Why would _he_ get you a Christmas gift like that?" Sousuke's voice was angry, and Haru detected a hint of...jealousy?

"Maybe because we're _friends_! What's wrong with friends getting each other nice gifts, huh?" Rin sounded exasperated.

Sousuke muttered something under his breath, which Haru didn't catch. Rin seemed to, however, and he gasped loudly.

" _How dare you!_ What the hell, Sousuke?" Rin snapped. "You know what, I think you just can't handle my friends actually putting thought into my Christmas presents. You're jealous, is that it?"

"He shouldn't get you gifts this-this...Mikoshiba is _not_ your boyfriend, Rin!"

"No shit, Sousuke. But you know what? You aren't either." Rin's voice was lower now, angry and final. Haru gasped.

"Are you breaking up with me? You're not serious."

" _Yes_ , I _am_ , Sousuke, dammit!" Rin shouted, and a thump told Haru he had hit something in frustration. "This isn't just about this. This has been coming for a while now, don't deny it, and I tried to fix it and it can't be fixed. It's better to end things now, before anyone gets hurt."

"So what, this is how you end _us_? This is how you end thirteen years of-"

"I don't want you here anymore, Sousuke." Rin's voice was soft. Broken. Something was broken. Haru wanted to hold him, hug him, wipe away his tears and make him forget all about Sousuke. He didn't know why he immediately chose Rin's side over Sousuke's, honestly. He had thought of the two as friends, and liked them both, but he still chose Rin's side because-

Because he was in love with Rin, with the beautiful, competitive, idiotic, amazing boy that made him smile and laugh and become a hermit. And he didn't even know him.

"Rin, I love you, we can-"

"I love you too. Just go." Rin's voice cracked. Unshed tears blurred Haru's vision, and he wiped them away, surprised.

There was a rush of movement, someone walking, and then an abrupt stop. "Don't come closer. Don't fucking touch me."

Sousuke sighed audibly. "Goddammit, we can-"

" _Leave_ , Yamazaki!" Rin yelled. Haru stood up, almost tripping, and stuck his ear right against the wall. There was a long silence.

"Alright then. If that's what you want." There was movement again, and the apartment door opened. "Goodbye, Rin."

As the door swung shut behind Sousuke, Haru thought he heard a soft "Bye, Sousuke."

And then there was silence. Not a sound in either of the apartments. Haru was too stunned to do anything, still going over everything that happened in his brain and trying to figure out why it happened. And Rin...

 

 

 

An agonized scream tore through the silence, and Rin could feel his walls crumbling and he was crying, loud heaving sobs, and _it hurt it hurt so bad make it stop please make it stop_.

 

 

 

Haru slid down the wall, sitting with his hands rubbing his knees, frozen. He remembered the day Makoto's father had died. Makoto had come into his old apartment, face white, looking like a corpse, and he laid down with his head in Haru's lap and didn't speak for three hours. And then he went to the bathroom, and the dams finally broke, and Makoto was screaming and screaming and Haru only remembered flashes after that and then he was holding Makoto on the bathroom floor and he was still crying and Haru was crying with him. Haru had never felt so much pain.

Rin's screams felt like that. His pain felt like that pain, and Haru realized Sousuke wasn't a boyfriend, or a best friend, he was a _home_ and a _family_ and _somewhere safe_ and Rin lost him.

Haru couldn't stand listening to him like that, and he couldn't help, he couldn't do anything, so he grabbed his phone and keys and walked out of his apartment. He went to Makoto's.

Nagisa was there, Haru had expected him to be, and they were playing a card game. Haru put on a smile and sat with them as they yelled " _Bullshit!_ " at each other, and pretended everything was okay.

>><<

He didn't come back to the apartment until it was well past midnight. He took off his shoes and changed into a T-shirt and sweatpants, only half-paying attention to anything he was doing. He brushed his teeth, emptied his bladder, didn't think about Rin, set his alarm for the next day, didn't think about Rin, and lay down on his bed, for the first time in months.

Haru was _sure_ his bed hadn't changed since he was last in it. The mattress was just as comfy, the blankets were just as warm. The pillows were just as fluffy, and it was just as quiet.

And none of that felt right.

Haru should've been able to sleep in his own bed without feeling like he was intruding on someone else's. He shouldn't've been thinking of the couch and falling asleep only to soft snores. He shouldn't've been so close to his neighbor that he couldn't fall asleep without him.

But, as luck would have it, he was. And he had fucked up, and he had listened in on things that should have been private, and he had let it affect him.

And now that the air around him was silent, a thought slithered to the front of his mind, one he hadn't had a chance to acknowledge until now: _Was the break up his fault?_

He had, after all, been the one to give Rin back the Christmas present that caused it, instead of taking it for himself. That _was_ the right thing to do, of course; he wasn't someone who would take other people's stuff just because it happened to come his way. But if he had done the wrong thing for once, he could've prevented the break up, and prevented the pain he had caused his two closest friends, and -selfishly- prevented his full realization of his exact feelings towards Rin Matsuoka.

 _But_ , a small, sensible voice argued in his head. _Didn't Rin say the break up had been coming for a while now?_

 _Still though_ , a guilty one piped up. _The present_ was _the final domino._

_But that's not even the point, is it? Rin was hurt now and Haru shouldn't be this affected and he shouldn't be in love with his faceless neighbor and he shouldn't be a lot of things and yet he is, so what is he going to do now? How did his life come to this?_

Haru sighed.

 

 

 

Apartment 5C felt empty now, Rin noticed, even though Sousuke's stuff was still here, making up for the absence of some of Rin's stuff. Both his apartment and Sousuke's were like a home for the both of them, and through the haze in his mind, he decided they'd have to fix that now.

No, the stuff was still there, and that wasn't what made his apartment feel emptier. It was the loss of the warmth that had always filled the apartment, even though it was hot tonight and Rin's sweat was mixing with his tears. Ever since his parents had gotten him this apartment, it had this kind of warmth that Rin didn't really notice until it was gone. Rin wasn't going to kid himself, he knew the warmth had a lot to do with Sousuke, and he mourned the loss of both now.

Though his voice was hoarse and his throat was raw from screaming and crying all day, Rin resigned himself to another sob session. It was pathetic, really, because he wasn't usually like this, he was strong and tough and he didn't show weakness, but here he was bawling like a baby. Even more pathetic were the broken, croaking sounds that came out of his mouth, accompanied every few breaths by a murmer of his ex-boyfriend's name.

Rin was furious with himself for letting himself become like this. But he also didn't care, because he lost everything and he didn't give a damn if people judged him for acting like this. _He lost everything._

Rin was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the timid knocks on his door the first time. A few minutes later, three louder, more confident knocks were heard, and Rin dragged himself from his bed, where he had made himself a cocoon in his blankets. As he walked to answer the door, he wondered idly who would be visiting him in the middle of the night, if maybe he had bothered one of his neighbors with his screaming, and if he looked as shit as he felt.

Through his shitty vision, blurred by tears and exhaustion, he could see a tall guy, with black hair and striking blue eyes. He wasn't familiar, though he was very good looking, even seen through blurry eyes.

 

 

 

Haru was instantly speechless as the door labeled '5C' was opened by a tall, red-haired beauty. He was unlike anything Haru had ever seen, with unique red eyes and a face made up of perfect angles; sharp jaw and prominent cheekbones contrasting with plump lips and a turned-up nose. _Rin_. Haru's imagination could've never thought up someone like him.

Haru was snapped out of his thoughts when a weak voice spoke. "I'm sorry, who are you? It's just it's the middle of the night and I didn't expect anyone and I can't really remember if I know you, sorry, so..."

Haru frowned at Rin. This wasn't what he was supposed to sound like. He was supposed to sound happy, and confident, and sarcastic. Not weak and broken. Never weak and broken. And now that he heard Rin's voice, he was alerted to just how much the break up had affected him.

His eyes were rimmed with red, puffy and dull, like all the light was stolen. His hair was a mess, tangled around his head where it should've been around shoulder-length. He was hunched over and tired-looking, hiding in himself. This wasn't how this was supposed to go.

"Hi." Haru spoke up. "My name is Haruka Nanase, and I'm from apartment 5B. I've been living there for almost a year, and everyday since I moved here I've been hearing you laugh through the walls. I've been hearing you happy, and teasing, and laughing so angelically, so effortlessly, and I've been falling in love with you slowly, but I haven't heard your laugh in a while. I haven't heard your happiness, instead I've been listening to you break and that shouldn't happen, should never happen, to someone as perfect as you."

"I know this is really weird, and creepy, and your first impression of me is now the crazy-hermit-neighbor-who-spies-on-you, but I've accepted that, and I won't let that get in the way of me helping you laugh again. Because I can't bear it that you're sad, that someone took away your beautiful smile. And if I don't try to do something about it, I would die."

Haru was scolding himself throughout his little speech, his mind a flurry of voices yelling at him, and he felt like punching the wall in embarrassment. _What's wrong with you?! Why did you say all that?! Do you know how creepy you sounded? He's going to slam the door in your face you're so weird why would he even let you near him now he's going to get a restraining order congrats Haruka you ruined everything-_

Rin cleared his throat, bewildered and flushing red at everything this man just said. And yet, he was feeling less horrible now, because of it. He was looking into those distractingly blue eyes, genuine and open and slightly embarrassed, and he was feeling something other than anger or heartbreak. "W-Uh. Would you like to...come in?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, after so many months of waiting...
> 
> It would've been here earlier if it hadn't been accidentally deleted, sorry, but at least it came?? I hope y'all like it!

_Crash!_  
  
" _Shit!_ " The loud curse was followed by angry mutters, and the walls did nothing to muffle them.  
  
Rin smiled to himself, pulling on his socks as he listened to his neighbor being-well- Haruka.   
  
He was doing that a lot lately. Smiling to himself for what seemed like no reason at all. Rin wasn't usually this bashful around anyone, but Haru had walked into his apartment that night after his speech and with him came something new and wonderful.   
  
Besides. Whenever Rin smiled like that, whenever Haru made him smile like that, Haru would give him that adorably confused look. Like he couldn't believe what he'd done. And that look on his face made a little embarrassment on Rin's part worth it.  
  
The smiles still didn't come as often as they used to, however. Sousuke was still an ache in Rin's chest, in the very veins that pumped blood into his heart, and although Haru had made his feelings clear the second he had seen Rin, Rin wasn't ready. Haru understood, and accepted that what Rin had lost was going to be mourned for a long time. He still remained a friend and a confidant, and the walls separating the two boys seemed to grow thinner.  
  
Rin knocked on his bedroom wall now with a playful nag. "What did you break this time, you uncoordinated egg?"  
  
"...Did you just call me an egg, sharktooth?" The wall did nothing to disguise the sudden octave drop in Haru's voice.  
  
"Sharktooth? That's low, man," Rin called back, grunting as he tugged on his shoes.  
  
"Makoto and Nagisa are coming over for dinner later, they're thinking Chinese. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Is that an invitation I hear?"  
  
"Come on, Matsuoka. Do something other than work, for once. The last time I saw your face was behind a pile of underwear in the laundry room four days ago. You can do without distractions for one day."  
  
Rin winced. He had hoped Haru wouldn't see that he was just working to take his mind off the emptiness in his apartment. Apparently he'd underestimated the little shit. Those eyes could see through any front Rin put up. He sighed.  
  
"If I were to drop by...would this dinner include dessert?"  
  
"The things I go through to please you..." Haru said, faking weariness.  
  
Rin tapped the wall. "You love it. I gotta go, the boss isn't really understanding. Expect me at 7 sharp!"  
  
On the other side of the wall, Haru listened to Rin's hurried footsteps on their way to work, and smiled giddily. Another chance to see Rin was worth a trip to the store.   
  
Besides. He gets pie as a bonus.  
  
>><<  
  
The sweet, spicy scent of apple and cinnamon filled the apartment, replacing the scent of mackerel for once, and Makoto and Nagisa kept Haru company in the kitchen, basking in the warmth emanating from the oven.   
  
They chattered aimlessly as Haru switched his gaze from the oven to the clock above the stove simultaneously.  
  
"And here I was hoping your obsession with your neighbor would fade after you met him." Makoto commented.  
  
Haru shrugged. "It's not obsession. Just..."  
  
"Unrequited love?" Nagisa chimed in, before drawing back when Haru grimaced. "Sorry. That was harsh."  
  
"It's not unrequited. He just needs more time. To move on." Haru mumbled. "And I'm not even sure if it's love at all..."  
  
That was a lie if ever there was one.  
  
If loving a faceless stranger actually was impossible, then Haru was sure he loved Rin that night when he laid eyes on him for the first time. And over the course of the few weeks since then, that love had just grown stronger with every detail he learned that he couldn't before.  
  
Haru knew he was probably setting himself up for disappointment and hurt. Not only was he in love with Rin, but Rin knew that, thanks to Haru's little speech, and that put all the balls in his side of the court. He had the power to destroy Haru, if he chose to.  
  
Not that Haru thought he would. Not purposely, at least. He knew what kind of person Rin was, and he was...perfect. Shark teeth, stubbornness and all. Haru was never a fan of waiting, but he knew he would wait for Rin. As long as he needed to.  
  
7:00 pm saw Rin leaning on the doorway as Haru opened the door with a smile. His eyes were tired and he was fiddling with the sleeves of his black sweater and he managed to take Haru's breath away, like always.  
  
"Hey." Rin said, walking into the apartment and clapping Haru on the shoulder. The impact brought Haru back to his senses and he went to introduce his neighbor to Makoto and Nagisa.   
  
He didn't miss Makoto's knowing look his way as they sat down around the kitchen table to eat, Haru asking everyone what they'd like to drink as an excuse to cool his blush with the iciness of the open fridge.   
  
>><<  
  
Rin was stretching himself out on Haru's living room couch hours after Makoto and Nagisa had left, and Haru's flush at the particular memories tied to that couch had faded. He was now trying to position himself so that both of them sat comfortably, but any adjustment just seemed more intimate.  
  
"Oh, for God's sake, Haruka," Rin grumbled, and Haru found a warm hand clapping down on his shoulder, pulling him back towards Rin. This led to previously mentioned hand being trapped between his back and the couch cushions. "Okay, ow, wait,"   
  
And suddenly Rin's arm was wrapped around Haru, and he was blushing again, and his heart was racing so loud that he couldn't hear the excited vomit rising at the back of his throat, but Rin was sitting casually and Haru definitely didn't want to change positions so he tried to think of anything other than the rhythm of Rin's breathing.  
  
Rin didn't know why he did it. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in Haru, or the things that would come with him. He was just never the one to make a move with Sousuke when they were starting out, he was always the one who waited, but he felt he owed Haru this, and it just set in in Rin's mind that he was beginning to think of Haru as someone he was "starting out" with.  
  
The realization hitched his breath, which he hoped Haru didn't notice.   
  
No, it wasn't that Rin wasn't interested in Haru. Haru was smart, and funny in that subtle way that _startles_ the laugh out of you, like you were suddenly tickled. He was kind, and hardheaded (in a good way, of course), and he knew exactly when to push and when to shut up. He was a good listener, and didn't tell boring stories. He could match Rin's wit and sarcastic remarks. And he was good looking, much more than Rin had imagined when he wondered about his mysterious neighbor.  
  
His eyes weren't as unique as Sousuke's turquoise, but they were a shade of blue Rin only ever saw in clear, pure spring-water, and he could argue that their depth rivalled that of the ocean. And his jaw was clearly defined, but not annoyingly sharp that he looked stuck-up. Even his eyebrows somehow fit him perfectly. And his lips were full enough, Rin noted, staring conspicuously down the line of Haru's upturned nose, whose shoulders had finally relaxed so he was nestled into Rin's chest. And Rin had seen him lug around enough heavy loads of laundry to know that his slim body hid strong muscles.   
  
 _Maybe he could even carry me_ , a small voice in Rin's head whispered, opening up to the possibilities.   
  
But it was too early to be thinking of someone new. Sousuke had been a home and a family and Rin had lost him only a few weeks ago. It wasn't fair to anyone to be moving on so quickly. Rin had lost a part of himself that he wasn't getting back, he was supposed to be mourning.   
  
But the thing was, Haru didn't feel like "someone new". Rin felt like he had always known him, or that he was always meant to know him, and whenever he was with Haru Sousuke was just a dull buzz.  
  
It was just when Haru wasn't there that Rin noticed how much the temperature had dropped in his lonely apartment.  
  
Rin was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Haru had turned on the TV and was making stupid commentary on the reruns of the show that was on in the soft voice he used when he wasn't sure if he wanted people to hear or not.  
  
And maybe it was hearing that voice, or the soft smile it brought to Rin's lips -and maybe the fact that Rin knew him well enough to recognize that voice and know what it means, and the fact that Haru always smelled so good, like some kind of spicy soap- but Rin couldn't help but reach his free hand out to lock it with Haru's.   
  
Haru's gasp wasn't audible, but Rin wouldn't have heard it anyway over the thoughts tripping over each other in his head.  
  
Maybe this was harmless. This was harmless, as long as neither of them did anything stupid, like kiss. This was the most content Rin had felt in a long time.  
  
>><<  
  
They continued on like this for weeks ahead. There was a sudden shift in their pattern, where they saw each other nearly every day, in and out of their apartments, with and without friends, and touching was no longer taboo. They hadn't even thought that touching could be taboo between them until they finally actually let themselves touch each other. Now there was rarely a time where they weren't touching in some way, and _everyone_ noticed.  
  
They still didn't go further than holding hands, though. One time, Rin let Haru kiss his knuckles, but that didn't count because they were going to Gou's place for lunch and he only did it to calm Rin's nerves (he was always nervous when introducing the people in his life to _Haru, this is my friend Haru_ ).  
  
Rin loved Haru's hands. They were big and warm with slender fingers like his. They were so soft, and felt innocent on Rin's skin, and he used them to tell himself that he was innocent too, that he wasn't somehow betraying his ex-boyfriend.  
  
And when any thought of Sousuke creeped into Rin's mind, on the rare times when everything was quiet, Haru shoved a chocolate pastry against his lips, or knocked loudly against the wall separating their apartments so Rin could invite him over for some Mario Kart. Rin had to admit, it was a very nice change.  
  
>><<  
  
It happened on a Tuesday.  
  
Rin hated Tuesdays, because they were always so long and no one had time to rest after them (they had to create a day after Tuesday just for recovery, or maybe a day before for preparation). And anything terrible always seemed to happen on a Tuesday. Rin once told Sousuke that if there was to be an apocalypse, and they were to lose everything they had ever known on this Earth, it would be on a Tuesday. Sousuke had just smiled, turquoise eyes smoldering, and later made Rin forget the word _Tuesday_ , and every other day of the week. And Rin had loved it, he really had, but when he said the same thing to Haru when they were facing each other on Rin's couch one day, he laughed his soft laugh and said that if he was right, and Haru was holding on for dear life to the stupid pieces of the walls of their apartments, Rin would be there with his smug grin, boasting to anyone who still has their ears.  
  
That startled a breathy laugh out of Rin, and he blushed as he fiddled with a thread going loose on one the cushions. When he looked back up, Haru's eyes were sparkling. They were especially blue today. "I love your laugh."   
  
"You might have mentioned that, but I really don't see why," Rin wouldn't admit it, but he's always been insecure about his laugh. It was goofy and snorty, definitely unexpected for someone who was always cool and collected.  
  
"It's...pure. Genuine. You don't laugh unless you mean it, which makes me try even harder to make you mean it," Rin lowered his gaze again. "It feels kind of like music. Like floating on water with your ears under, like you're in another world. I just love it."  
  
Haru shrugged, "I just love you."  
  
It was so sudden that Rin almost choked. Partially because he wasn't expecting him to say it, even if he had kind of said it during his speech that first time he walked through Rin's front door.   
  
Partially because he was struck with the overwhelming urge to say it back.  
  
Haru was leaning in now, and Rin almost let him kiss him. But then he was holding up a hand to push Haru's shoulder away, and the moment was over.   
  
"If we kiss, it's not harmless anymore." _There's no turning back. There's no more Sousuke. For good._ Rin tried pleading with his eyes for Haru to understand.  
  
The confusion on Haru's face gave way to anger, and Rin had never seen that on him. His fists were clenched and his teeth gritted when he said, "Why won't you just let it happen? This hasn't been harmless for a _long_ time," (Rin could've sworn he heard him mumble ' _it was never harmless for me_ ', but maybe he was letting Gou pick too many movies for movie night) "You don't love him anymore, Rin. You can't."  
  
"It's not that easy!" Rin snapped. "I have so many years with him, so many great memories! He's been my family as long as I've known him. I've known you for much shorter, and you were spying on me and my boyfriend since the first day you moved here! Forgive me if I'm not racing to hand the rest of my soul to you!" Rin knew he was just being unnecessarily cruel at this point, but he'd always been one to fan the flames and his stupid mouth wasn't giving up now.  
  
Haru chose to ignore that last part. "You amaze me. I've given you so much these past few months, of my time, of myself, of my heart-- it's yours. All of it is fucking _yours_." His voice caught on the last word, and Rin's eyes were stinging with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry," He couldn't think of anything else to say. He couldn't think of anything that fit. It was like no amount of words could fill the space.

Or maybe the right words still felt too big.  
  
"I'm not sure you are anymore. And I'm not sure it matters."  
  
Haru slammed the door on his way out, and for the second time Rin was sobbing, the now familiar ache screaming _I'm losing everything someone make it stop stop please_. But this time he was covering his mouth because Haru was in the next apartment over and he loved Rin and Rin didn't want him to think he was the one hurting him.  
  
Because it wasn't, really. Rin was hurting himself because he needed to get it in his head that Sousuke was gone, and Haru was here, and what good would it do if he kept mourning Sousuke and missed this opportunity? His heart knew. His heart knew everything now.  
  
This should've been a "fuck it" moment. One of Rin's famous "fuck it" moments where he abandoned all sense and did the thing he most wanted to do, and was then the happier for it. Rin should've said "I love you, Haruka Nanase, you stupid mackerel-loving doofus, and who cares if it's too early? Who even decides if it's too early? I don't want to throw this away."  
  
The only thing stopping Rin from still going to fix this was his fear that maybe, even after everything, Haru was going to reject him. He had loved him when he was a complete mess, had loved him up until this point, but maybe here is where one person's love just isn't enough anymore.  
  
But Rin had always been stubborn. _It's a good thing we're two people, then._  
  
He threw open the door to apartment 5B to find Haru curled up at the wall -their wall- with his face in his hands, as if his legs had taken him straight there before buckling. His shoulders were shaking and he didn't even notice Rin until he was standing in front of him, hand outstretched to help him up.  
  
And even crying, Haru was the most beautiful thing Rin had ever laid eyes on, _how could he have been so blind_ , and he really wanted to kiss him so he did.  
  
 _Fuck_. Rin wanted to challenge every biological law humans abided to because he didn't need oxygen, oxygen didn't even compare, he had never _really_ breathed until Haru's lips started moving back against his own, pushing and giving and taking -he could take everything that made Rin Rin and he wouldn't object, he couldn't even think to object- and Rin didn't ever want to stop kissing him but there was something important he had to do. Haru was a confused, completely dazed mess when Rin pulled away that he couldn't resist planting another quick kiss on his lips.   
  
"I love you, Haruka Nanase," Rin said, voice soft. "I love you like you love me, maybe even a little more because I'm a closeted romantic sap and I've definitely been watching too many movies with Gou, and I want you to know that you have the right to slap me across the face if I fail to show you just how much every day since now, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get here. I love you."  
  
Haru laughed and Rin silently vowed to try his hardest to make him laugh all the time. "I love you too, Matsuoka, you gigantic idiot."  
  
That was all the invitation Rin needed to throw himself into Haru's arms at last. Home never smelled so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have a comma problem...  
> But I'd really love other con-crit or just comments other than that!!   
> Thanks for reading :)))


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT

" _You're so beautiful-- you're so goddamn perfect--_ " Haru said it like a mantra, making sure Rin understood as he thrust in and out of him at a steady, leisurely pace. Haru was on top of Rin,  his hips grinding with a perfect rhythm, one that might have lulled Rin to sleep if it hadn’t felt so fucking _amazing_.  
  
He had been at it for a while, teasing mercilessly and giving Rin just enough to keep him turned on and on edge without sending him over. But Rin didn’t mind in the least—the prolonged ecstasy only made his orgasm that much stronger when it came.   
  
Sex with Haru was always a rush, Rin learned that quickly, but this time the sensations felt stronger and sharper, more intense, more heated, a sensual intimate moment between them that felt as if it were the very first time. Maybe it was because Rin was being a little tease all day and he knew it.  
  
Their bodies were drenched with sweat and their skin was flushed, eyes blazing with bright lust. Rin gripped Haru’s ass harder and pulled him closer so he rutted deeper, his cock nailing his sweet spot perfectly, sending a rush of arousal right to his core. He whimpered with a needy little moan, and Haru got the message; he increased his pace, setting up a swifter rhythm.  
  
He adjusted his position until he was thrusting sharply right against Rin's prostate, making the man cry out in pleasure. Haru ground his hips forward with a deep thrust, growling as he fucked for all he was worth, his muscles flexing as his own orgasm built.   
  
Haru moaned as Rin purposely squeezed around his girth. He had mastered that trick since their first time, and it never failed him. He wrapped his arms and legs tighter around his boyfriend, needing something to hold onto as Haru rocked his hips faster and fucked him deeper, the sensation growing stronger by the second. Rin moaned, heat and desire curling hot in his gut,hips bucking wildly.  
  
Haru's eyes glittered and he slid almost all the way out then drove back in with a deep groan, the way Rin's wet warmth clung to him sending a new wave of pleasure rushing through him, all the blood rearing south as his heart kicked in his chest.   
  
The drag and pull of Haru’s member grinding against Rin's inner walls had him clinging tighter, sharp teeth biting into his bottom lip, nails digging into his back, breath hitching. He bit off an impassioned moan and threw his head as the waves of bliss rose. Haru's rhythm began to grow wilder until he was thrusting so hard and fast it shook Rin's body, rocking the couch dangerously. Rin felt like he was going to pass out if he wasn't done soon.  
  
Haru looked like he was still getting started. He flicked his tongue across the column of Rin's throat then pulled back, gazing down at him as his hips rutted faster. Even through the daze of sex and lust, there was nothing but love in those bright blue eyes, and it just turned Rin on more. He gripped Haru’s hair and tugged him closer, growling out " _fuck me harder_ ", still twitching sharply.  
  
Grinning innocently -and only Haruka fucking Nanase can look innocent while fucking someone through a couch and into the floor- Haru did as he was prompted, riding Rin faster and fucking him in a way that could only be described as brutal. Rin tried not to howl but dear _God_ , it felt so good.   
  
“Love the sounds you make,” Haru growled. “Love you, love everything about you, goddamn perfect,” He thrusted in balls deep inside Rin's ass before pulling out until the head clung on the ring of muscle holding it in, then pushed back with a lightning quick snap of his hips.  
  
Rin was downright crying at this point. He knew he was going to be aching for days, knew he wasn't going to be thinking of anything but this for the next month of college and work. And he didn't mind one bit.  
  
Haru’s pace was being to falter, still rough but losing rhythm, thrusts frantic and out of control. He was so close, body strung tight, and Rin could feel it in his pace. Haru was getting closer to the edge, but always the gentleman, he wanted Rin to come first.   
  
So he growled deep in his throat as he gave a sharp thrust all the way in, sounding like a feral beast, and Rin never imagined he'd be capable of making such a sound, shit, he'd never even guessed Haru had such a dirty mouth, and the tone pushed him right over the edge. Rin's entire world was blurred with white hot pleasure,  back bowing and toes curling, eyes rolling up in his head and his mouth falling open as his body twitched, pulsing hot and sticky cum between us.  
  
His hole clenched deliciously around Haru, the feeling of Rin tightening around his cock had him spasming above Rin, grunting hard and moaning his name, that alone enough to make Rin come again.  
  
"I love you, Rin," Haru sighed happily, kissing his cheek.  
  
"I love you too, Haruka." Rin smiled, eyes falling closed.  
  
 _"Fucking finally!"_  
  
The man's voice from apartment 5A startled Rin's eyes open, and Haru snorted, a blush decorating both their faces in seconds.  
  
"We, um-" Haru said, interrupted by a bout of giggles. "We really need to fix our wall situation."  
  
Rin snorted, still breathless.  
  
Honestly? He couldn't care less. He was happy to let the world know that he belonged to Haru, and Haru belonged to him, even if he had to scream himself hoarse to echo through every single wall in their building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))))
> 
> ANDDDDDDD DONE

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so that's it. It's longer than I expected too.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading.


End file.
